The Feral
The Feral are a group of multicolored TF2 Monsters created by Hellkry Biography The first sign of these strange parasitic, animal-like creatures, when a small group of RED mercenaries were killed by one RED Pyro feral in ctf_2fort, the feral Pyro was killed by a heavy. These creatures were created by Civil Soldier, a former HECU soldier, he and his former assistant wanted to make their own military regime. So they tried to create super soldiers, capable to take large arms fire, explosions, have the strength to flip tanks, but they failed. But instead it created animalistic mercenaries, they escaped the facility, one of them, a ORG Pyro developed intelligence mixed with primal thoughts. Soon after,Civil Soldier's old friend left him to make his regime. Appearance The Feral come in different team colors, there is no set team. All "wear" the Big Jaw Of Summer Fun Personality and Behavior The Feral are primal, animalistic humanoids, they mostly hunt and attack with brutal force, often a head smash or rarely a choke, they stick to the shadows and stay out of sight, they mix stealth with brutality, they often are blinded by light. There is one special feral that seems much different. There is a special breed of The Feral, called stalkers, they seem more quiet and patient on their prey. They feast on human flesh. Abilities and Powers These are the stock feral abilities. * Supernatural agility * Supernatural speed * Enhanced hearing and sight. * Wall climbing * Long jumping distances Their hunger for human flesh makes them a deadly force, they eat the remains of their kill. Members of the feral are ruled by primal thoughts, so they do not have any remorse, nor do they have feelings other than hunger and pain. There are different variants of The Feral they include: * Scouts * Soldiers * Pyros * Medics * Engineers * Snipers * Demomen Each one of them have their own set abilities The Scout variants are the fastest they mostly scout out the land and pick on weak prey. The Soldier variants are the enforcers, they are the strongest and the rarest, if you do find one, you are dead. The Pyros share normal stock powers but are fire proof, they counter fire freaks. The Medics infect prey, so when they die, they become feral, they share a hive mind with their created feral. The Engineers are aquatic they stay in water or damp areas and breathe underwater The Snipers carry a venom that will turn anything into a purple solid,this can be traveled via claws or bites. The Demoman variant carry hooks and other weapons such as;harpoons,hammers and blades. Faults And Weaknesses All feral are fragile the most damage they can take is small arms fire,light blinds them. Once again the variants all have their own weaknesses; Scouts: Extremely fragile, does not have the same amount of strength. Soldiers: Sharp weapons break through their defense Pyros: They are even dumber than the rest. Medic: They lack strength and durablity Engineers: They can only stay out of water for so long. Snipers: They lack overall stats. Demomen: They lack power. Trivia They were inspired by deathsyclops. Notable Videos Feral: Unleashed (debut) Category:Abominations Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Created by a Monster Category:Ferals Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Monster Groups Category:Monsters made by Hellkry Category:Territorial